So far gone
by HuntersEve
Summary: He couldn't keep up his fling/ infatuation for Ada and his love for Claire. Sherry would blame Leon for breaking her only on that day. Ada would regret her actions for once, Chris won't let the memory of her go, Helena finds something that could break them all, Hunnigan hid someone away from Leon, and Claire isn't letting Leon know about his legacy. No angsty ending if you review!
1. Chapter 1 Farewell and goodbye

Okay something that really annoyed me about RE6 is how many times they (STUPID DUMBASS CAPCOM) mentioned Claire but never showed her! NOT FREAKING ONCE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Ahem...

Anyways... keep tissues on standby and review.

I for one don't like sad endings but this was they only way I could think that would explain they (STUPID DUMBASS CAPCOM) did what they did.

* * *

"**Just like racoon city all over again" -Leon**

It was true, monsters. a girl looking for her sibling he'd never met, Ada, a cop on his first day and a police car crashing. That last one ironic though. Rescuing Sherry, he noticed how optimistic she had become, never gave up. A trait _She_ must have given her when Sherry was visited.

He looked over the gravestones again and saw one name stand out. The reason why his partner wasn't really his partner, Helena was just a replacement for the start.

Helena just looked at him oddly as he stiffened, she followed his gaze.

"Friend?" She queried.

"Something like that..." He mumbled off.

_They_ both thought he loved Ada. Oh how wrong they were, he liked the idea of her because she somehow managed to bring back the memories of the shotgun red head he used to lov- _**like** _he corrected himself, he'd lost that right. When he broke his promise. He FAILED to protect her, he swore sometimes he could still feel her blood on his hands that he'd found though.

Hunnigan grabbed Helena as they left him alone. She knew the story.

She liked strawberry cheesecake and motorbikes. Two things that would never go together. But they did, whenever they were it was because of a girl made in heaven. "...Or rather resting there." He sighed out loud.

Looking back at the tombstone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a soft object. "Sherry is grown up now, Red, and a boyfriend who's ass you'd love to kick." He patted the soil.

He could almost hear her say,_ "JFK, You kick it instead I'm busy!"_

He looked back at the headstone.

He placed her favourite flower down that he kept in his pocket, she always did like pink tulips.

When he got home he looked at the old photograph book she once shoved into his hand before running off to help save the world. Photo's of visit's to Sherry, work and family even ones of him.

He turned to the family section of the book. Strange family.

Inside on the last page he pulled out the special black and white photo. It looked cute all curled up and sucking on it's thumb.

_You may not be able to save everyone from death, but you can sure create life. Congratulations see you when I get back- CER_

He sadly chuckled at the photo, a few days before he saw this he called to break up with her, gone through with it to go away with Ada. She knew it, he wanted the spy not the saviour. He'd never told her he loved her. When he'd finally realised what'd he'd actually felt and had done he regretted it. And then he lost her, his piece of normal.

A strange family they could have been indeed.

Only they never got there.

Because of him.

* * *

**"How did you know that?"**

**"Claire."-Sherry and Chris**

**"You're willing to protect this women?"- Chris (I couldn't decide which one so WTH? I did both)**

Chris was stiff when he'd first heard Sherry's name in Edonia. He'd almost believed _she _was with her.

He could see her in Sherry almost.

Almost.

After everything he thought she'd be fine. She wasn't and he had ignored it, they told him after her funeral not to blame himself. Leon should be blaming himself. He protected Ada and he had so clearly failed _her._

That wasn't fair, he yelled at himself.

Now as he worked on what was going to be _her_ birthday present two years ago, he shook his head at the work left. What was the point? He thought.

She'd been bought into it because he was reckless and uncaring and brash about his decisions and it cost him his sister which he so dearly loved. He thought that if he finished this bike he would be getting some kind of closure from her, now he had no birth family left any more.

He even forgot her when she probably needed him most and he went and ran off not being able to handle what she was coming to tell him.

Chris looked at the note next to the tool bag,

_Congrats on being an Uncle,_

_ P.S Don't kill him just yet, Wait nine months :D _

He sighed looking back at the never going to be done motor bike.

"What a mess!" He gave up going inside the house.

* * *

**"Never give up hope" -Sherry**

She looked at the calendar and felt the tears burn.

It was the anniversary again. Not of racoon, she'd long stopped trying to mourn that.

It was today.

It was of her, they day she disappeared and they placed up a fake empty grave because they couldn't find her body! She contemplated calling Leon and asking if he wanted the company, but she remembered today was about _her._ Not the other saviour who'd abandoned her and never visited!

"Everything okay, supergirl?" Jake asked as she turned to him.

"Just gonna be a bad day." She mumbled.

"Day hasn't even started and you can already tell?" The mercenary questioned.

"No. Just today is always going to be a bad day."

Pink tulips in hand she slowly rose her feet down to the cemetery. Someone had already been because there was a small singular pink flower already on her gra...place! She refused to call it a grave at any cost. Sherry didn't have to even guess, he felt _guilty, _so he'd done this. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

She went back to her apartment and Jake was kind enough to give her a hug and let the macho guy act slip away.

"What's wrong?" He made her face him.

"Not everyone walks away from a fight with a few bruises to their name Jake. Sometimes they walk away...and something in them breaks. _He_ broke_ her_!"

"Who?" Jake stroked her hair reassuringly. "Who broke who? You're parents? Sherry if this is about your parents..."

He couldn't really fill that gap in with his own upbringing.

"Her! The idiot broke her and she..." Tears blocked any sense of the words being deciphered from there on.

Jake just held her tight and

You wonder why Sherry would hate Leon like this. It was the only day of the year that you would hear her saying something bad about him.

The only day.

* * *

**"A racoon city reunion" -Ada**

**(this one is short because I HAD to do the next one as well)**

Ada wouldn't be one to be concerned about these type of things.

Well she wouldn't if she wasn't the indirect reason that the surivivours were mourning the loss of the red haired girl she met in Racoon.

She only found out what Leon's fate could have been and should have been had he not chased her instead of the girl instead. But no, he had to be cute confused Leon. He had to throw things away and that's what had lead to this pain.

If she'd known about the girl...

Ada probably wouldn't have noticed the day if it weren't for the fact she was surveying what was happening to the people she had met in China.

The one day Ada felt regret for all the bad things she'd done in Umbrella.

And that was today.

* * *

**"So to avoid one possible disaster you create another?" -****Helena**

Hunnigan sighed at Helena as they entered a street café. "They met in Racoon City. She was finding her brother and he was just a rookie. They found Sherry, surivived, fell in love. And then... one day...she disappeared three months pregnant."

"Didn't he meet Ada around that time?" The agent asked,

"He had an affair with Ada while with _her, _I don't think anyone has or ever will forgive him for it either." Helena noticed Hunnigan twitch a little like a liar did.

"No one found her?" Helena queried.

"She has a empty grave ahem..." Hunnigan felt uncomfortable. "She's dead. She wanted to get away and now she is,"

"And yet I think you're lying about her being dead." Helena irked.

Hunnigan looked around.

"She's not here anymore. She went away and asked for some help not being found, I...assisted once I learnt why," Hunnigan looked content with her own answer while Helena stayed puzzled.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**Present day.**

She sat on the porch of her house with the little girl and boy running around in the grass under the night sky. The boy looked like her and the little girl looked like her father.

Red hair released around her in sighingnes (I made that up cause I roll like that)

Sometimes they were a handful.

"Mummy! What's wrong?" It came like a lisp because the boy lost his front tooth.

"Today is a good day, I got away from the world's hastles." The mother proclaimed. "Jill come here, I have a present for you" The little girl ran up happily. "I have a bracelet I was given by your father and I want you to have it" She grabbed the girls wrist and the girl giggled feeling happy.

"Mummy what's the words say!? What the words say!?" They demanded of her.

"My name" her answer honest. "I don't have one for you Logan Scott Redfield, but I will buy you a nice watch tomorrow." She looked at the bracelet once more and nodded reassuringly at the kids.

_**Claire Elaine Redfield.**_

* * *

_**So sequel? Or just a one shot? please review and send in your response.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meet and Greet

**Okay timeline time or whatever since that just contradicted? IDK it's one am and I am writing this so it's gonna be weird**

**2005- CER pregnant, leaves LSK due to his AW affair and went MIA,**

**2006- JV presumed dead after spencer mansion with end of search, CER gives birth to twins Logan Scott Redfield and Jillian Elza Redfield known as LSR & JER, refusing to tell LSK about children**

**2009- CR finds JV in Africa with the help of SA and defeats AW**

**2011-CER and MB star in RE:r2 (hasn't been released and idk the actual date?)**

**2013-DS went crazy, CR lost memory, LSK & HH framed, then proved innocent with the help of AW, visits HH sister DH's grave, JM first introduced with older SB etc...CER FINALLY mentioned for the first time in years! (Chapter One happens...) **

**2015- Current year. (Chapter two) part I**

**2020-Part II**

* * *

**2013**

**"What's the matter with you!? She's your girlfriend, isn't she!?" -Helena**

Helena looked at _her _profile and history, quite impressive concerning what little training the girl actually had. She looked younger than what Helena thought she would. How the heck had she and Leon been together? They were total opposites, at least, that's what she got from the reports.

Leon felt guilty and he should, but that guilt was killing her partner. They could see it, if he saw the girl now...wait a minute! Leon thought she was dead but if she got to know the girl and insisted on a vacation to Washington DC, they might manage to 'somehow' run into each other on the street or something...

"Sorry Leon but it's for your own good."

Tracking her down through the system and medical records was interesting. She managed to get an address.

Calling for a few days off, Helena grabbed an overnight bag and drove to a small beach city on the coast Chicago. Pulling up next to the house she looked at it and saw a woman in a plain blue dress with red hair playing with two kids happily tickling them.

"Mummy!"

"No don't!"

"We promise to clean our rooms!"

They were all laughing, the agent tried to imagine her partner doing this and so far couldn't see it in his personality. Maybe once he would have.

A man came up behind the red haired woman and hugged her while kissing her cheek. Oh, Helena looked uncomfortable. The mother laughed and turned to him while talking she looked glowing.

She sighed, shaking her head.

Maybe he could have, but she wasn't going to interfere.

Not anymore.

* * *

**2015 **

**Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning- Louise Erdich**

Logan watched as they took his sister to get her scratches cleaned up and his mother go into surgery. He swung his legs back and forth while playing with his soccer jersey, his mother just had a broken arm, according to the doctor from when she tried to yank Jill out of the seat and smashed her arm on the door when the car smashed against another.

They were visiting Washington for his soccer game competition, a car collided against them at a crossing. His mum tried to swerve to avoid it and only reduced the damage.

"Hey? Can I help you?" A woman with short hair approached him scribbling on her clipboard.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" Logan responded.

"I'm Doctor Rebecca Chamber, I'm supposed to check up on you. Who are you with?" She explained.

"I'm Logan Scott Redfield. And I came with my sister Jill and mum Claire,"

The clipboard dropped.

The doctor turned running up to the room where Logan's mother was in and practically ripped off the door in a monster fit.

"CLAIRE ELAINE REDFIELD HOW DARE YOU F*CKING LEAVE!?" He heard a bad word, hearing ranting for five minutes and saw his mother walk out like she'd seen a ghost.

* * *

** "No. No," he whispered through clenched teeth. "This was not wrong. It's the only thing I've done right in months. Don't you dare regret this" -Leon in the future.**

Leon oblivious to what was going on around him, he looked at the pictures again, it was becoming a common thing these days. He wondered if the kids would have his hair, her eyes, _fuck!_

He'd sometimes imagine kissing her, holding her again, feeling that strawberry scent that drove him crazy.

Oh god!

He'd lost it, he decided.

He'd finally cracked.

Leon lost his piece of normal and she wasn't ever coming back.

Heading down to the car park he grabbed his coat and sighed. Rebecca had given him a call demanding he come to the hospital she worked at, stating that a former agent that worked with him was there and requested to see him.

Maybe this could help.

* * *

******"Did I really want to stay on this road longer, knowing it was only going to end in devastation?" **  
**― Becca Fitzpatri**

He'd got the call from Rebecca and stopped thinking logically. _She _lived, it seemed. Her heart had broken so she left to the extreme because she couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't handle any of them

And he stopped thinking, again.

He would always be protective of his sister which is why he was outside Kennedy's apartment ready to punch the daylights out of him.

Leon wasn't home it appeared so he waited, Jill was worried and called his phone. It was a fake, she was gone.

Rebecca had been mistaken.

He walked away from Kennedy's apartment sighing. What the hell happened to those two?

**PART II**

* * *

**"Was it hard?" I ask. Letting go?"**  
**Not as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real." ― Lisa Schroeder**

Elza loved her second name. So much that she went by it instead of Jill. Only strangers called her that, she smiled while walking down the street and snagging a look at the address written down in her hand. Finally after so long she was getting her 15th birthday wish.

Issac promised to ride up to her and help her look for her father, he just had to come up with a reason for not being home for a week, people thought that they were dating and would often confuse them as a couple but did they like reaping the benefits of it, someone actually gave Issac a bouquet of flowers for free to give to her. She smiled at the thought of her friend and his awesome motorbike, probably the reason why her mum liked him.

She'd already planned it when she'd seen the photo of her father inside a frame her mother had kept. She'd done some backtracking on the internet, you could find anything you wanted on there and you would still have plenty of more resources afterwards.

Grabbing her vinyl aged back pack and snapping her blonde hair into a ponytail that would have made her look almost like her mother except for the fact she only wore a black tank top instead of the special made in heaven one that so many people remember seeing on the elder woman as well as the sharp fringe that would look like her fathers, Elza climbed on the bus heading to Washington.

Only she hadn't told her mum, (that's how we spell it where I live sorry if it's confused with mom but that's how it goes)

Great now she was feeling guilty! See this was why she should have forced Logan to help. He'd always been like an emotionless brick wall!

She pulled a leather jacket up around her neck as she started to feel cold. She rehearsed everything in her head. From who to visit, what to say, timetables etc.

Okay it went ...

BSAA HQ to find her lost uncle, who wasn't lost just unaware she existed, no big deal.

Graveyard

Father's place, hopefully he saw some resemblance.

Oh and ice cream parlour. Would they have strawberry? She hoped that they had strawberry. And now she was nervous and thinking to fast.

God was she so nervous.

At least at the end of this she would have some answers. Like why her mum had a tombstone engraved to herself at Elza's destination. Or even where her father went seeing as he didn't want to raise the twins.

Oh well, she was gonna find out.

She looked out the window and started rehearsing what she was going to say when she met her father.

All she hoped was that he didn't reject her.

* * *

**"She took a step and didn't want to take any more, but she did." ― Markus Zusak****.**

Elza walked down the street into the BSAA official HQ it was modern and swanky, awesome she thought and made sure her heels were covered to make her look taller. She was tall for a 15 year old that was for sure, but she wanted to not get caught.

She had booked a cheap hotel that she could spend a week at and it's was good service which was awesome, she didn't want to burden her father and if he rejected her story she wouldn't' waste the week and would become _grande tourist _that you read about. All cliché and cheesy. And as promised, a Washington 1st date, well according to Issac it was special so he'd be the one to ask.

Elza looked at the receptionist and prayed that the suit pants and white work shirt as well as the make up she wore made her look older.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone but I didn't know how to get into contact with them. I'm looking for a Chris Redfield, can you tell him Jill is wanting to talk to him at the front?"

The receptionist thought she posed a threat and boy, did Elza notice the reluctant tone but none the less did her reception thingy. "I'm sorry I can get you through to his _wife_ if you want?"

Two things...

The receptionist must have thought her uncle was having an affair with her and the second...

He was married! Did she have cousins? Oh she hoped her family was bigger than her uncle, brother and mother. No offence to Logan for his advice but she needed to talk to a girl! Not her mum!

"Perfect!" She squeaked making the receptionist wince at the volume of her tone.

Suck on that...Elza thought.

Elza grabbed the nearest sofa and waited while reading through the texts from her family.

_Mum: Sweetheart where are you?_

_Mum: Jill pick up the phone?_

_Mum: If I don't see you walk through that door in five minutes your forbidden from going out with Issac again!_

_Mum: Are you in trouble? What happened?_

Seriously even her mum? She crossed her fingers and prayed that Logan didn't crack!

I don't like her crying but please don't crack! PLEASE DO NOT CRACK! She begged.

_Bro: I cracked, you're dead!_

_Mum: YOU'RE DOING WHAT?_

She heard clicking from heels that weren't hers. Elza placed her phone back into her pocket after texting that she was fine and would be back in a week. Looking up she felt her fringe get into her face again.

"I'm Jill Redfield. Can I help you with something? Sorry, Chris is currently unavailable due to a family matter." It was a women's voice in front of her.

Elza couldn't help it but she giggled.

"That's my name to, except my middle name is Elza." She faced the woman who gasped at her face. "I'm sorry if it's any trouble but I need to talk to him. You see he's my uncle and I need to ask about my mum? Are you okay?"

_"Claire?" _The woman in front of her...Jill nearly fainted. "Sorry. But what did you say your name was?"

Elza scratched her head and sighed. "Jillian Elza Redfield, I have a brother Logan Scott Redfield and my mother is Claire Elaine Redfield. I was looking for my uncle Chris to see if he could help me find my father Leon Kennedy."

Jill started to argue. "Your mother can't be Claire. She died-"

"15 years, 6 months and 5 days ago. She went to live in Chicago and didn't tell anyone because people would try and stop her because she was pregnant? You assumed she died. She went into hiding"

If she guessed the woman's reaction in front of her, it certainly didn't fit any thing she ever thought she would see.

"LEON!" the woman yelled and gripped Elza's arm pulling her along.

* * *

**"I think you got the wrong person." I said and decided to walk away before I felt someone grabbing my wrist. "You look exactly like her!" "And you hurt her" I responded. - Claire and Leon's breakup. (Do you guys want a chapter on that?)**

Leon felt uncomfortable. She looked even more, squirming in her seat at both the adults looks on their faces. He looked at the blonde girl who had every good aspect about him on her face, so young.

"I'm sorry. What?"

The girl handed in the bracelet. _Claire Elaine Redfield._

"You gave this to my mum, right before she left. She told me repeatedly that-"

"No, not THAT! The part where I'm your..."

He trailed off, he saw her personality alright. Only Claire would be brash enough to tap someone on the shoulder and declare relation to a person.

"I can get you a test if you want" Jill was enjoying this. He noted with extreme annoyingness.

"No, not required Jill. Can you leave for a minute." Jill left sulkily.

The girl sighed at being left and dubbed her head. Another one of his traits. "Jillian? Jill?" He tried for her attention.

"Elza," She responded.

"What?"

"Elza, I don't like being called Jill. And seeing as you know two Jill's it might be easier."

"What about your brother? He's a twin right?"

"Yeah, Logan is okay with Logan. He wanted to meet you to..." She noted softly

"But didn't want to see someone who hurt your mother?" Leon answered just as soft. She came alone, Claire was alive but not here.

"No he just lost rock, paper, scissors. But yeah, mum is sort of a priority in our lives".

"I'd like to get to know you. Where are you staying? Can you stay with me?"

There was hesitance. "Yeah, sure"

_Two days later._

"Hey Leon?" He looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes?"

"Do I look okay?" Why wouldn't she? She was Claire's...sorry their daughter.

"Fine, why?"

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, cya in a few hours" She ran out the door grabbing a blue scarf that matched her father inherited eyes before jumping on the back of a motorbike.

Wait what? She wasn't old enough to date yet, She was just a kid.

He grabbed the number she'd written down as Claire's. He heard the sweet voice answer.

"_Hello_?"

"Yeah


End file.
